


Подарок колдуньи

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma





	Подарок колдуньи

Принцесса Адалина была прекрасна.  
На самом деле, или потому, что все дети кажутся их родителям самыми лучшими – об этом королева не думала. Впрочем, в этом с ней согласились бы и бедняки, свободной рукой качающие подвешенную к потолку колыбель из ивовых прутьев, и обитатели роскошных замков.  
  
– Она чудо, правда? – прошептала королева, сквозь полупрозрачную ткань балдахина любуясь дочерью.  
– Безусловно, дорогая.  
  
– Конечно, ваше величество! – волшебница из края Южных полей сложила радужные крылья, осыпав ближайших гостей светящейся пыльцой. Прикоснулась палочкой к колыбели: – И я буду счастлива одарить ее способностью понимать язык растений, разговаривать с ними.  
  
«Для принцессы было бы куда лучше понимать людей, которые рядом», – подумала королева.  
Сама она приехала из соседнего королевства больше двух лет назад, но порой чувствовала себя одиноко и подозревала, что некоторые из подданных до сих пор считают ее иностранкой.  
Впрочем, вслух она рассыпалась в благодарностях: не стоило ссориться с волшебницами. Люди болтали, что предок нынешнего короля как-то не угодил одной из них – кажется, забыл пригласить на праздник, и та в отместку прокляла его новорожденную дочь.  
  
Королева с тревогой взглянула на принцессу, тем более, к ним уже подходила, тяжело опираясь на посох, волшебница из Восточных лесов.  
– До чего миленькая! – пробормотала она, и королеве в ее голосе послышался шелест листвы, осторожные шаги косули и угрожающее рычание одной из тех огромных хищных кошек, на которых по осени устраивали охоты. – Для меня великая честь сообщить вам, что принцесса сможет безбоязненно зайти в любой лес – ни один зверь не тронет ее, не принесет ей вреда, зато всегда поможет и защитит! – С этими словами старуха ударила посохом, оставив вмятину в сияющем паркете, и исчезла.  
  
И вовремя, а то королева боялась, что не сумеет удержать на губах улыбку. Еще один бесполезный подарок! Какая же принцесса отправится в лес без свиты! А если говорить об опасностях… для венценосных особ их куда больше во дворце, чем где-либо еще.  
  
– Жалеете, что никто не делает вашей дочери обычных для принцессы подарков? – услышала она чистый, будто журчание бегущего по камням ручья, голос. Еще не повернувшись, королева уже знала, кого увидит. И не ошиблась: перед ней стоял чародей Западных гор. Только он мог, нарушив этикет, задать настолько личный вопрос. Совсем юный, почти подросток, с нахальным взглядом ярко-синих глаз, он так необъяснимо располагал к себе, что окружающие только тепло улыбались в ответ на любую глупость или бестактность. А он не оставался в долгу: говорили, что за время его правления – последние сто лет – почти прекратились несчастные случаи в горах.  
  
– Разве не естественнее дарить принцессе красоту и обаяние? Возможность выйти замуж за прекрасного принца и одарить его наследником?  
Чародей покачал головой:  
– Разве не вы только что думали о том, что ваша дочь и так прекрасней всех? Нет, не такие дары ей нужны, поверьте лучшему ученику Лиги Чародеев! А еще я слышал, что юные девушки любят витать в облаках, но считаю, что куда важнее прочно стоять на земле. Когда знаешь, что камень, на который ты поставишь ногу, не выскочит из-под нее, а тонкая ветка, за которую ухватишься, будет держать прочнее стального каната. Это и будет моим подарком, королева! Не сердитесь! – он ослепительно улыбнулся, закрутился на месте серым вихрем и исчез раньше, чем королева улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
Так или иначе, с волшебными подарками было покончено. Гонец, посланный к колдунье Северных пустошей, попал в метель и вернулся ни с чем. Возможно, самая странная из окрестных ведьм давно отошла от дел…  
Но не успела королева об этом подумать, как вздрогнули окна, будто под порывом ледяного ветра, распахнулась дверь и на пороге появилась высокая белая фигура.  
  
– Как я понимаю, меня здесь не ждали? – колючей февральской поземкой прошелестела колдунья Северных Пустошей. – А ведь у меня тоже есть подарок!  
Все в зале замерли, когда колдунья сунула руку в карман своей белоснежной шубы. Но она достала оттуда всего лишь песочные часы – небольшие, в узорчатой серебряной оправе. Тонкая струйка ракушечного песка сразу же потекла из верхнего отделения в нижнее.  
  
– Через час песок полностью окажется в нижней части! – сообщила колдунья собравшимся. – Пока он есть в обеих – принцессе ничего не угрожает. Но стоит одной из них опустеть – и ее жизнь закончится!  
  
Миг – и на том месте, где она стояла, осталась только горка снега, моментально растаявшая. А вскоре и от лужи на полу следа не осталось.  
  
***  
  
– Осталось полчаса! – прошептала королева, не в силах оторвать взгляд от неостановимо сыпавшихся песчинок.  
  
Праздник срочно прервали, и теперь лучшие умы королевства решали, как быть со страшным подарком. Большинство советовало найти и убить колдунью – ходили слухи, что после смерти наложившего проклятие оно исчезает. Другие утверждали, что это нереально – ни одну из ведьм невозможно найти, пока она сама этого не пожелает. Да и не были часы настоящим проклятием – просто подарок, пусть и не совсем обычный. Так или иначе, в нем было и что-то хорошее: пока песок есть в обеих частях, принцессе ничего не угрожало.  
Значит, нужно было следить, чтобы он там оставался.  
  
***  
  
В первый вечер королева сама, никому не доверяя, переворачивала часы. Ее сменил король, но вскоре и у него стали слипаться глаза. Переворачивать доверили самому верному слуге, а чтобы тот не заснул, рядом оставили придворного шута – развлекать его разговорами.  
  
Утром, еще солнце не взошло, король и королева уже были на ногах.  
  
Впрочем, все в королевстве понимали, что они не могут проводить дни и ночи, переворачивая часы. Сначала этим занимались особо доверенные слуги, потом наняли несколько человек. Под часы – во всех документах они теперь назывались «Часы», с заглавной буквы, будто по имени – отвели отдельную комнату, где на обитом мягкой тканью столе, под неразбиваемым колпаком хранился волшебный предмет. Каждые 59 минут крышку поднимали, переворачивали Часы и снова опускали. В комнате неотлучно дежурили три человека – один отвечал за переворот часов, другой его подстраховывал, а третий, в форме Тайной Канцелярии, наблюдал за ними обоими. Каждые шесть часов караул сменялся.  
Также в Канцелярии был создан особый отдел, занимавшийся подбором персонала для столь ответственного дела. Не каждому его можно было доверить!  
  
***  
  
Принцесса Адалина, меж тем, росла – может быть, не самой красивой, но милой и очень любопытной девочкой. Она – одна или в компании других детей – облазила в замке каждый уголок, а годам к десяти начала часто убегать из дворца, бродить по окрестным лесам.  
Иногда она что-то мастерила, спрятавшись в лесу или на берегу – что-то, чего в королевстве никогда не видели: повозку, которая ехала сама, без лошади – нужно было только крутить педали. Да и колеса в ней были странные: не из цельного деревянного круга, а тонкие, с идущими от центра к ободу деревянными планками. Ломались они не чаще прежних, зато были куда легче.  
А лет в четырнадцать принцесса и вовсе учудила: залезла на самую высокую из дворцовых башен, просидела там с неделю, что-то собирая из деревяшек и обтягивая это плотной парусиной. Получились два огромных крыла. А потом она спорхнула на них вниз, на дворцовую площадь, будто птица.  
В общем, затеи у принцессы были странные и никоим образом девице подобного происхождения не свойственные.  
Король и королева поначалу волновались, но вскоре поверили, что с их дочерью ничего не может случиться. Ее не тронут дикие звери, не разверзнется под ногами волчья яма, ветер всегда подхватит и смягчит падение, а ветки дерева предупредят об опасности и укроют от нее.  
  
Главное, чтобы в обеих половинках Часов всегда был песок.  
  
Единственное место, куда юная принцесса ни разу не смогла попасть, было северное крыло замка. Дверь туда всегда была плотно заперта, а стоявший перед ней часовой вежливо, но твердо отказался впускать ее без разрешения короля или королевы.  
  
На все вопросы и просьбы дочери те качали головами и отмалчивались, но настойчивости принцессе было не занимать. В конце концов, родители пообещали все показать, но не раньше, чем ей исполнится шестнадцать лет.  
  
***  
  
И вот, наконец, этот день настал.  
  
Король и королева рассказали принцессе и историю появления в замке часов, и то, какую роль в ее жизни они играют. После этого все трое прошли за вечно запертую дверь в северном крыле.  
В комнате принцесса осторожно коснулась серебряной подставки Часов.  
  
– Значит, множество людей следят за тем, чтобы песок всегда оставался и сверху, и снизу? Чтобы со мной ничего не случилось? – спросила она у дежурного.  
– Да, ваше высочество. Вот видите, сейчас песка почти поровну, но через полчаса…  
Принцесса жестом остановила его.  
  
– А если сделать так?.. – она взяла Часы и положила их на бок. – Теперь песка все время будет поровну в обеих частях. Можно, я заберу их? – обратилась она к родителям.  
  
Те, не в силах и слова сказать, кивнули.  
  
***  
  
Целый день принцесса носила Часы в сумке на поясе, а когда на землю опустилась ночь, закрылась вместе с ними у себя в комнате.  
  
Замок вскоре затих, но королева все никак не могла заснуть.  
– А если кто-то проникнет к ней в комнату, пока она спит, и поставит Часы? А что будет, если она случайно их разобьет? Наверное, зря мы отдали их ей. Завтра же попросим Адалину их вернуть в прежнюю комнату, приставим охрану… Пусть все будет, как раньше.  
  
Утром, едва проснувшись, король и королева поспешили к дочери. Комната была пуста, кровать не смята. На столе обнаружилось письмо:  
  
«Дорогие родители! – было написано там знакомым почерком. – Думаю, я разгадала одну из загадок подарка колдуньи: я и только я должна отвечать за свою судьбу. А поскольку все знают, что главные опасности – во дворце, а не в лесу, я отправляюсь в путешествие. Я очень вас люблю и вернусь, как только разгадаю вторую: как сделать так, чтобы моя жизнь больше не зависела от Часов. Не скучайте по мне!  
Адалина».


End file.
